The Freedom of the Caged Bird
by ephieshine
Summary: "It didn't matter if he was destined to die here, for Naruto and Hinata. It didn't matter if it was pre-determined, because ultimately, he had made the decision freely, and he would do it over a thousand times." A collection of Neji's moments with Hinata up to his death.


**The Freedom of the Caged Bird**

"Nii-san?"

The timid voice from the door was becoming routine, something he expected at precisely one o'clock every afternoon. He would reply with a simple sound of assent and she would enter, eyes lowered respectfully as she would walk over and place a tray carrying a pot of tea and two delicate teacups on the bedside counter.

He had been unkind to her in the beginning, and he regretted it deeply. She, too, was injured, but she sought him out for company out of kindness. He knew that she had all the company she could want from any clan member, while he was alone and shunned. He was not good company – he spoke little and even littler was kind.

But she had persevered.

And now, as she came in, there was a small smile upon her delicate features.

"Congratulations, nii-san," she said softly, sincerely. There wasn't even a trace of bitterness in her voice. He admired that.

"Did he tell you?" he wanted to know. Did Hiashi think enough of her to even tell her in person that he'd decided to take Neji on as his protégé instead of her? There was a slightly dangerous edge to his voice now.

"Y-Yes," she said, slightly nervous – he could tell by the slight tremble of her wrists, accentuated by the silken flowing yukata she wore.

He worked to keep his voice neutral. He hadn't meant to scare her. "And what did you think? It is, after all, your birthright."

His cousin's pale eyes regarded him rather steadily. "It comes as no surprise to me. Nii-san, I have known my destiny for a while now." At his surprised look, she smiled slightly. "I am happy for you, as I know this is what you wished, however clandestinely."

She didn't seek to evaluate his expression; instead she turned her back on him and poured him a cup of steaming tea.

He appreciated her silent understanding on the matter. Unbeknownst to her he smiled a genuine smile – the first of many to come in her presence.

::~::

"Good. Once more."

The authoritative voice of his uncle was all that he'd heard since dawn, but he appreciated the relentless training rather than exercises he was accustomed to doing on his own.

Neji took a deep breath before falling into the initial stance for the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm – the ultimate jutsu of their clan for long-range attacks. Few clan members were even shown this jutsu, not to mention taught it.

He was certainly the first branch member to learn it from the clan's leader.

And Hinata was the first main family member _not_ to have learned it from the head of the clan.

::~::

Silence was often the most telling sign of danger. When the chirps of birds, the buzz of insects – when all that was missing, one could not risk any sort of impairment of the senses. Unfortunately, Neji's chakra supply was dangerously low, and even his Byakugan was flickering in and out of activation. Fatigue tugged at him enticingly.

He wasn't a rookie. He was a jounin, well-seasoned in battle experience and strategy.

But neither he, Hinata, nor Tokuma had predicted that the intel they'd received from headquarters would be inaccurate.

They'd been told that the rogue Rock-nin would be few in number, not particularly great in skill; that they would approach from the east; and that they would not know Konoha had been hired to stop them.

All three pieces of information had been incorrect, and the inaccuracies had nearly cost Tokuma's life. Sensory-type Rock-nin with a kekkei-genkai similar to that of Ranmaru's had overcome the Byakugan, and the Rock-nin had ambushed them from the west.

Hinata was no longer a weak genin who needed to be sheltered and protected above all costs. But Tokuma was not wrong to treat her as such.

He'd gotten in the way, and had sustained injuries that rendered him incapable of immediate fighting. Luckily, Neji had been able to take most of them out, and the enemy fled. Hinata used her rudimentary medical-ninjutsu to heal Tokuma, and Neji ordered her to return to the village and ask for back-up. They'd barely been able to defeat a squad of _sensory-nin_, for kami's sake, and as team leader, Neji's orders had to be obeyed.

Hinata had given Tokuma a sleeping drug that was mixed with chakra replenishers. Once he woke up, he'd be in top shape. But now… Tokuma needed time to recover, and so Neji was keeping guard. They were in enemy territory, having entered through a gate which could only be opened from the inside; if they'd all returned to Konoha, the mission would have been a failure.

He'd been keeping guard for forty-five hours straight.

_Please … wake up soon._

Neji's Byakugan flickered again, and it was deactivated for several seconds this time. He didn't reactivate it. It was silent in the forest.

Fatigue tugged demandingly, and he relented. _Just a few seconds… _

It couldn't even have been a few seconds, and he was surrounded. Some help the Byakugan was.

No fewer than twenty shinobi surrounded him, and even without his Byakugan their high chakra levels were obvious.

Tokuma's prone form looked miserably vulnerable, but there was nothing Neji could do, even as a Rock-nin kicked the other Hyuga.

"Give up," one of them chuckled. "You're outnumbered."

Of course he knew that. Even in his fatigue, he knew that this battle had the worst odds he'd ever faced. And yet, he could not stop his body from shifting into an offensive pose.

He couldn't lose. Not like this.

As he shifted, so did they. But from their incredulous expressions and loose stances, he was sure that they knew he couldn't execute any of the jutsus he had during the previous battle for lack of chakra.

The Rock-nin by Tokuma drew a kunai. "Good," he murmured as he pressed the edge of the blade to the Hyuga's throat. "We've only got to take you down then."

Neji couldn't think. Usually in these situations he'd already have thought out fifty steps and executed twenty of them. But now his mind was drawing a blank.

_Shit, shit, shit. _

It was really going to end.

Quicker than a flash of light, he drew and threw a kunai at the Rock-nin near Tokuma, pinning the man's sleeve to a tree.

The first move was decisive – he was not surrendering.

The others charged, and he fell into muscle memory: dodging, retaliating, and coercing them away from Tokuma. They couldn't use ninjutsu for fear of hitting their own, leaving them with simple kunai, shuriken, and exploding tags. Even so, he could not last long like this, he knew.

First blood.

He could feel the warm liquid ooze down from his shoulder to his chest, soaking the white robe he donned, making him an even easier target.

The second and third strikes came more quickly. He was weakening.

Almost in a daze, the next ones hit him hard.

It was almost like a dream when the sound of a lion's roar penetrated his mind.

And there Hinata was, her trademark Twin Lion Fists creating a wide berth around her … truly, she had become magnificent.

Lee and Tenten, the backup Hinata had brought, finished them off, and Neji witnessed it with a half-conscious mind.

As soon as the battle concluded, Hinata rushed over to heal him.

"Nii-san, I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier," she murmured as the bleeding began to ebb under the pale green chakra of her hands.

He smiled a crooked smile. She hadn't stuttered at all.

_Thank you_, he thought weakly, unable to speak.

::~::

Her hands were bruised and bloodied, but he watched as she kept going, kept striving for the perfect Sixty-Four Palms he had mastered.

When he had offered to teach her personally, he had been thinking of a morning a day of training. But she hadn't ceased her relentless practice, and he had remained with her the entire day, leaning against the wall of the Hyuga compound, occasionally giving her tips.

Dusk had begun to fall, casting long shadows over the Hokage monument. A cool breeze made his loose sleeves flutter. Surveying her chakra, he saw she was nearing exhaustion.

"That's enough," he said quietly. Hinata's lips tightened briefly before she pulled herself out of the Gentle Fist stance. Even then, she'd wanted to continue.

"Thank you for training me, nii-san," she said in her soft voice as they bowed to each other politely.

"There is nothing to thank," he said dismissively, and he meant it. He could not comprehend the man who called himself her father, but did not acknowledge her growing strength whatsoever. "Your speed has improved greatly, and you are close to mastering the jutsu. I am impressed by your progress today. Let us continue training tomorrow."

Hinata blushed slightly at his open praise. Bowing again, she left the training field.

His eyes followed her retreating form. He hoped he'd helped instil some more confidence into her; perhaps with greater confidence and the power she already possessed, her father would finally give her the acknowledgement she so desperately sought.

::~::

"Come in," Hinata's soft voice called before his hand knocked, and he smiled despite his concern for her. Her skills of detection had improved immensely.

She was reclining on the bed albeit gingerly, a book of poems balanced on her knees. Bandages were visible under the white Hyuga tunic she typically wore within the clan's compound; her face was drawn and wan.

Her eyes widened in surprise to see him carrying the tray upon which a teapot and two teacups sat. Then her pale eyes softened into a grateful smile.

He set the tray down on her bedside table and poured jasmine tea into both cups, offering one to her with both hands. Pulling up a chair, he sat next to her and lifted his own teacup to his lips.

"We haven't done this in a while," Hinata murmured, her hands curling around the cup of steaming tea. Light filtered in from the window, and the hot vapour curled upwards in lazy wisps.

No, they hadn't. Ever since Neji's promotion to jonin, he was seldom at home, often being sent out on long missions due to the Byakugan's advantages. When he'd finally come home a week ago, the village had quickly been thrown into chaos with Pein's attack. He hadn't realized it, but he had missed these quiet afternoons he'd spent with his cousin.

"What you did was incredibly brave," he told her sincerely. Hinata coloured slightly. "You gave Naruto the determination to save our village, and in turn, you too are a hero."

"I only did what I had to," she replied, but a slight smile touched her lips as she took a sip.

"Ko told me something else he heard you say…" Neji trailed off delicately, watching as her expression turned from tranquil to abject horror.

Her face beet red, she squeaked, "What did he tell you?"

Neji laughed. "Fear not. The words will not leave my lips." In fact, he had warned Ko against telling anybody else about Hinata's confession to Naruto; the other Hyuga man did not realize the implications it could bring about, for Hiashi would not take it nearly as lightly as Neji had.

Slight relief appeared in Hinata's expression, but a hint of a blush remained. "I have not seen him since the incident," she whispered.

"As you might imagine, he has been very busy." Neji paused. "Though an obnoxious blond boy did demand entry to the estate," he said, looking fixedly at the ceiling. "I sent him away, but there is a bouquet of flowers in your study, Hinata-sama. I thought the sight of its jarring colours was not fit for your recovery."

She understood his actions: he was to appear uninvolved, and her father was not to find out about the flowers, for that would cause suspicion. Neji had denied Naruto entry to the estate because the other clan members would be curious; trying to keep secrets in an estate of curious Byakugan-users and shinobi in general was not an easy feat, and Naruto was not a subtle person.

Her blush deepened again, but there was delight in her eyes. "Thank you, Neji nii-san."

He gave her a faint smile.

::~::

"Father is reconsidering his decision to name Hanabi the official heir."

Neji looked up at his cousin in surprise, surveying her intently. Her hands were fiddling infinitesimally with her cup of tea, and her body language betrayed her slight unhappiness. Had he not known her better than anyone else, he would have assumed she would be joyful at the news. But Hinata was not power-hungry; he doubted becoming the leader of the Hyuga clan was what she desired most.

"How do you feel about it?" he asked carefully.

His cousin hesitated, and her hands clenched slightly around the teacup. "I am not certain, nii-san. It means Father is finally seeing me as a worthy daughter … but I do not know if I will serve the clan as well as Hanabi might."

Neji sipped his tea thoughtfully.

Hanabi might be the stronger of the two sisters, but she was more impulsive and headstrong. She might be the better leader in terms of making difficult, harsh decisions for the benefit of the clan, but she did not have the same compassion that defined Hinata's very being. While Hanabi would lead the clan logically, rationally, and for the greater good, he knew that Hinata would care for each and every member of the clan equally.

In his mind, Hinata would make a much better leader.

::~::

Tensions ran high in the Hyuga estate as the shinobi prepared for battle. This was nearly all the clan members, and tearful goodbyes were said to crying young children.

Hinata was with Ko and Tokuma, and the four of them exchanged grim nods. This could be the last time they were all together. Wordlessly, Hinata handed Neji the hitai-ate of the Alliance, and he fastened it over the seal on his forehead, the familiar feeling of the cool metal calming him slightly.

As they prepared to leave the estate and join the congregation of Alliance shinobi, Neji felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

"You do not need to protect me anymore, Neji nii-san," she said in a firm tone. He arched an eyebrow, somewhat surprised. Her lavender eyes were determined, her brows set in resolute lines. Her posture was no longer that of a fragile girl, arms folded against her chest in uncertainty; she stood her ground and her eyes met his steadily. He couldn't remember the last time he'd heard her stutter.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I am capable of fighting on my own now. I know I am able to protect myself and those whom I love. You do not need to be my guardian today, nii-san." Her eyes softened slightly. "Let us fight together, not as Main and Branch, but as equals on this battlefield."

"Hinata-sama," he began. Noticing the slight pucker of her brows at the honorific, he corrected himself, "Hinata. I have not protected you as a member of the Branch family for a long time now – not since I have acknowledged your strength. I too hope to fight alongside you as an equal." He looked at her steadily. "If I protect you on the battlefield today, it will not be my duty to the clan, but rather my duty as your comrade and friend."

A genuine smile broke across her face and she hugged him. He was surprised; the Hyuga were not prone to displays of affection. But he reciprocated gently before she pulled away.

"Thank you, nii-san," she said quietly. "I am honoured to be considered your friend."

::~::

Neji saw the pinpointed reeds hurtle towards Naruto as if in a dream. Naruto didn't move, and Hinata flung herself in front of the blond boy.

He didn't think – his body moved of its own accord.

The blades impaled him with a startling lack of pain. The sounds of the battlefield had muted to a dull murmur. Then, he felt himself hit the ground heavily, and then it began: the hot, numbing, systemic pain he remembered so well from his battle with Kidoumaru.

His vision flickered as his Byakugan deactivated.

Faintly, he heard his name being called in a distraught voice, and a blurry face came into sight and arms wound around his shoulders, supporting him upwards.

Naruto.

"Somebody get a medic!" Naruto screamed, piercing through the silence. He felt the pulse of chakra he recognized as Hinata's as she attempted to heal him.

"No," his lips murmured. He knew it was futile. "It is too late for me."

Blood bubbled to his lips, and his body was wracked with silent coughs. Naruto's expression was that of grief and disbelief. He felt the healing chakra ebb as a small feminine hand curled against his, and he knew that unlike Naruto, Hinata had understood and accepted.

"Naruto," he forced himself to speak. "Your life is not just your own anymore. Hinata-sama is prepared ... to die for you." The blonde boy's eyes wept tears openly. "And it seems … that I too, was one of the lives you held."

He saw red in the boy's eyes, the red of the Kyuubi. "Why, Neji? Why?" Naruto demanded, and his hands were shaking in anguish.

A smile touched Neji's lips as the memory of the brash, headstrong boy permeated his mind. "Because … you once called me a genius."

He could no longer make out the outline of Naruto's face, only feel the gentle pressure of Hinata's hand in his. He could hear murmurs from the battlefield, murmurs of disbelief.

But he felt no twinge of regret.

He did not take back what he had said to Hinata, that he had protected her because she was his friend.

It was with the realization that he had been free to make that choice that he finally understood his father's actions.

He felt a tingling sensation on his forehead, and he knew the seal was fading, responding to his death. But it was not because of the fading of the seal that he felt freer than he ever had. His vision dwindled until all he could see nothing but the vision in his memories, of his teammates, of his comrades, of his friends…

It didn't matter if he was destined to die here, for Naruto and Hinata. It didn't matter if it was pre-determined, because ultimately, he had made the decision freely, and he would do it over a thousand times.

_Father… I finally understand your feelings. I finally understand … the freedom you felt when you chose to die for your friends._

* * *

R.I.P. Neji.

* * *

**A/N: **Hyuga Neji has been my favourite Narutoverse character for as long as I can remember. The first fanfiction I wrote was when I was ten, and it was about Neji. Needless to say, I cried my eyes out when Kishimoto killed him off. I started this fic when he died in the manga, but didn't end up finishing it until now. I always saw Hinata as a positive driving force in his ultimate acceptance of the events in his life and his eventual discovery of happiness; I wanted to express that they both cared for one another deeply in the end.

I started a NejiTen oneshot recently and will probably publish it in the near future. As always, please _review_ and _favourite_!

Much love,

-Jen


End file.
